


The Palmers

by highladyofbloodshed



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Completed, F/M, Nora Darhk is a queen and I refuse to be told otherwise, Raymond Carson Palmer deserves all the love in the world, it's all fluffy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofbloodshed/pseuds/highladyofbloodshed
Summary: What is life like for Ray Palmer and Nora Darhk as Mr. and Mrs. Palmer?You're about to find out
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Comments: 23
Kudos: 12





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I finished Legends of Tomorrow and didn't like how they wrote off Ray and Nora, so I took matters into my own hands.
> 
> This is the future I envision for them.

They stepped up to the door tentatively and smiled at each other, “Are you ready?” she asked quietly.

“Yes,” he replied in the same tone with a bit more confidence. He swung open the door for her, “Welcome home, Nora.”

Nora pulled him in after her, “Welcome home, Ray.”

Ray kicked the door closed behind him and set his bag down. He pulled Nora towards him and kissed her quickly, “I love you, I can’t wait to start a life with you.”

“I love you too, Ray. Are you sure you’re all right? I know we left in a hurry-”

“I’m fine, Nora,” he nodded, answering quickly.

Nora studied him but didn’t say anything about it. “Should we unpack our things? This is our house, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Ray smiled again, “it is our house. And you are Mrs. Palmer. And I love you.”

“I love you too, Ray.”

  
~

  
After unpacking, both Ray and Nora flopped onto their bed, exhausted. They’d each only had brought one duffle bag from the ship, but they had needed to go out and find their way around the city. They had decided to move to a suburb of Star City. Something familiar to Ray, but still new. It was all new to Nora, and she was nervous. Excited, but nervous.

“I’m hungry,” Ray said, staring at the ceiling.

“Me too,” Nora replied.

“Takeout?”

“How about pizza?” Nora propped herself up on an elbow, “We could even get it delivered.”

“No, I think we should go out. We should try to get a feel for the city. Go for a walk. It’s a beautiful day. The least I can do is take my beautiful wife around the city.”

Nora smiled softly at him, “on the arm of my handsome husband? Why, I’d be honored.” She scooted closer to him on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her.

“We made the right decision, didn’t we? We’re going to be okay here?”

“Yes, Ray, we will be. And I want you to know that any time you miss them, any time you want to go see the legends, see Nate- I’ll go with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ray, they are still our family. I know you love them- you were with them for five years.”

“Okay.” Ray nodded and closed his eyes.

“Let’s go for that walk, okay? Clear our minds. Order some dinner. I’ll call it in. I think there was that place a couple of blocks away. I love you.” She kissed his forehead.

Ray smiled softly. “I love you too.”

Nora stood up and left the room to call in their dinner. As Nora left, Ray closed his eyes and sighed. He loved Nora, without a doubt and with his entire heart. But the Waverider had been his home for five years and he’d found best friends there. Like Nate- especially Nate. Ray rolled over and looked at the pictures on his nightstand. The first was him and Nora at their wedding, dancing together, lost in each other's eyes. The second picture, sitting slightly behind the first was him and Nate. They were grinning from ear to ear and each had an arm around the other. Ray smiled sadly, and before he knew it, he was crying.

“Ray?” Nora had come back into the room, “Ray, are you okay?”

Ray rolled back over, “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.”

“Ray, I can tell you’ve been crying. Talk to me.”

“I really miss them,” he admitted, “more than I thought I would.”

“Ray, it’s okay,” Nora sat down on the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his hair, “I know it’s not quite the same, but I miss them too. I miss having book club with the girls… did you know they started that when I was imprisoned in the Bureau?”

Ray smiled, “Really?”

“Yep… and that’s how Mona smuggled your letters to me, at least in the beginning. But then once you were in the letter, it just kept happening. I was against it at first, when I was still ‘evil’”, Nora quoted, “but Mona’s persistent. And then we always met once a month… regardless of whether or not we decided to read a book.”

Ray laughed. “That’s fantastic. I can’t say the guys and I had anything like that- I mean- Behrad, Nate, and I had our handshake…”

“Oh, Ray, I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“No no, it’s okay. I need to stop treating it like it's horrible that I left- did you call in dinner? Is it time to go get it?” he asked abruptly.

Nora let the change in the subject slide. “It should be about time to go get it. Let’s slip our shoes on and go get it.”

Ray nodded and did exactly as she suggested. After they put their shoes on, Ray reached for her hand, “ready to get lost?”

“As long as it’s with you.”

“You’re such a sap, Ray.”

“Yes, I am.”


	2. Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, it does not take as long to edit if you put your chapter in a separate document.

The neighborhood was beautiful. The houses were similar, but each family had spruced up their yards to make it unique to them. There were kids running around, and parents on porches watching their kids and making conversation. Ray and Nora walked hand in hand down the street. Nora wore her classic light blue navy jacket and jeans, and Ray was in a t-shirt and jeans. Summer was starting to peek out, so they'd be in shorts soon, but they were comfy the way they were. 

“You picked a beautiful neighborhood, Ray, truly.”

“I tried to make sure it was somewhere quiet, but we could still go into the city. I know that’s really cliché-”

“It’s perfect, Ray,” Nora smiled at him. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Well, that's only because you’re here.”

“You’re being a sap, Ray. 

“I’m good at that.” He grinned as they walked, “Nora?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know where the pizza place is?”

“I think so? And I mean, if we get lost, we can always ask someone. We’ll be fine, Ray.”

“Oh, I know… it’s just, I don’t want the pizza to be cold when we get there.”

“We have an oven, Ray.” 

“I’m worrying too much?”

“Only a bit,” Nora teased and bumped his shoulder. 

Ray bumped her back as they walked towards where they believed the pizza place was.

“What are you most looking forward to?” Ray asked, “About us starting this new life together?”

“Being able to spend more time with you,” Nora began. “Waking up next to you every morning and there’s no rush to go anywhere. And you know, the idea that we could start a family together.”

Ray grinned, “I love it all. Especially the first and last parts. I love you, Nora Palmer.”

“I love you too, Raymond Palmer. Now let's find ourselves some pizza, shall we?”

~

After finding their way to the pizza place, Ray and Nora found themselves a park to sit together. “You really did find us a good neighborhood, Ray.”

“Only the best for you, my love.”

Nora grinned as she ate her pizza. Pizza had quickly become one of her favorite foods. Ray seemed to notice and pushed the box toward her, “Help yourself.”

Nora laughed, “that’s a lot of food.”

“We had a big day, I imagine it’s okay to have a little bit more than we usually do.”

“I guess it’s okay, considering we’re walking home too.”

“Maybe we could stop for ice cream?”

“If we’re stopping for ice cream, I am going to stop eating pizza,” Nora chuckled. “But ice cream sounds wonderful.” 

Ray grinned as he finished his pizza, he stood up and reached for Nora’s hand, “My lady.” He kissed the top of her hand.

Nora blushed, “You’re so dorky, Ray.”

“Yes, but you love it.”

“I love _you_ , Sir Raymond of the Palms.”

Ray snorted but grinned again as they walked, hand in hand, trying to find an ice cream place. 

Nora found herself more grateful for Ray than she had ever been before. Ray had been the only one who’d never given up on her. He had constantly pushed at the team to rescue her, to save her, however they could. And when she’d lost her father the first time, Ray had tried to help her escape. And when Nora had decided to stop running, he still found ways to visit her, and to check on her. She smiled, remembering Ray stuck to the envelope.

“What are you smiling about over there?” Ray peered at her.

“You.”

“Me?”

“I was thinking about everything you did to save me and take care of me. And I remembered you being stuck to the envelope when you tried to sneak in and visit me.”

“Not my finest moment.”

“It was sweet, Ray. It was thoughtful that you went to such an extreme-even though it wasn’t super extreme- to check in on me.”

“They wouldn’t tell me anything,” Ray explained, “I tried and tried and tried. They just kept repeating some variation of ‘she’s dangerous.’”

She paused for a moment. Nora knew that she’d done things to earn that description, but it hurt to hear after all the work she’d put in to turn herself around.

“Are you okay?” Ray asked quietly, “I probably shouldn’t have brought that up.” 

“No, I suppose I needed to hear it. I worked hard to come back from that. And where I am now is so much better than where I was. Especially because it gave me you.”

Ray grinned at her, “I love you, Mrs. Palmer.”

“I love you too, Ray. Thank you for not giving up on me, especially in those moments, when I kept pushing you away.”

“I’ve always seen the best in people, my entire life. When I got bullied as a kid, I told myself it was just my friends messing around. Even on the ship, they never bullied me like that, but I was always the one to see the best in everything- Stein usually did too. That’s just who I am.”

“I know, and I love you for it. Sometimes, everyone would assume I wanted nothing more than for everyone to leave. But - in all honesty- the fact that anyone was thinking to check on me, was everything to me. Especially knowing that some of you,” she shoulder checked Ray, “went to such drastic measures to check on me.”

Ray grinned and blushed a little bit, “It’s like I’ve said. I love you, I think I was in love with you before I even put it together.” 

“I know, Ray. Look, ice cream!” Nora pointed.

“Ooh, cookie dough sounds good.”

“I figured as much- a scoop of cookie dough for each of us?”

“Two. Two scoops for each of us. A big day equals a big dessert.”

“Well, all right then. _Two_ scoops for each of us.”

“I can order it, if you’d like.” 

“Sounds good.” Nora stood off to the side as Ray went up to the counter to order. She knew that Ray was going to take a while to adjust to not being with his family anymore. Nora hoped that she could make Ray’s transition easier and that he knew he could talk to her about whatever was bothering him. 

“Two scoops of chocolate cookie dough for my lady.” Ray grinned, holding the bowl out to her.

“Thank you, Ray.”

“Are you okay? You seemed kind of distant a moment ago.”

“Yes, I am. Just thinking again… about ice cream.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Nora said quickly. “This looks great!”

“It is, I snuck myself a bite on my way back.”

Nora’s eyes narrowed. “Did you eat out of my ice cream?”

“Absolutely not.” Ray hastily replied.

“Raymond Palmer,” Nora playfully glared, “did you eat my ice cream?”

“Maybe just one bite,” he said. “But I was hungry, and technically, we hadn’t laid claim to any bowls yet.”

“You handed me this.”

“I’ll trade you if you’re genuinely upset about it-”

“I’m just teasing Ray, I don’t care. But it does look delicious.” 

Ray nodded and took a bite of his ice cream, “It certainly is.”

“Gosh,” Nora said, “We get to go to bed tonight and not be in a rush to go anywhere in the morning.”

“You don’t have any kids right now?” Ray asked, confused.

“Nope,” Nora shrugged. “I’m just as confused about it as you.”

“Well, I’ll take the time I’ve got with you because I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nora said and ate her ice cream.

They ate in comfortable silence and then disposed of their ice cream cups in a nearby garbage can. 

“M’lady,” Ray said, offering his arm to Nora. She looped her arm through his smiling. 

“You know, it’s cute when you call me that.”

“Anything for my lady,” Ray grinned.

Nora nudged him gently, “now you’re just being coy.”

“Well, you are my lady, so I will keep calling you that unless you have a moral objection.”

“Not to you.” Nora grinned as they began to walk home, “never to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I be editing Chapter 3 tonight? Who knows!


	3. My Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to chapter 3!  
> Thank you for the kudos so far, I hope you'll stick around. 
> 
> I know Ray is already a big softie, but this chapter has more

When they got back to their house, Nora and Ray both changed into their pajamas. After getting ready for bed, they snuggled in together, pulling each other close.

“What am I going to do all day when you’re with a kid?”

“You’ll find something to do, love. Maybe discover the city a little bit. Drive yourself into Star City. Maybe get a job.”

“Did you know,” Ray whispered, “they renamed it Star City after me?”

“They did?” Nora whispered back.

“When I first started working on the Atom suit, I kind of sort of blew up Palmer Tech, but I shrank myself and survived. I spent six months like that before I could get in touch with Felicity and let someone know I was alive and okay. During that time they renamed it Star City in my honor.”

“Wow,” Nora whispered, “Who knew I married such an important guy?”

Ray smiled softly, “I was trying to make the world a better place.”

“And you most certainly have, Ray Palmer. In more ways than one.”

“I have?”

“Yes. You started working on the suit to be a hero for the people of Star City and nearly lost your life doing it. And then when you ‘came back to life’ you kept working on your suit so you could be a hero for them. And even further still, you joined the Legends. While you were with the Legends you protected history, keeping people safe unbeknownst to most of them, and thus you are a hero.”

“I think I got it-” Ray _hated_ it when people talked about his accomplishments.

“I am not done just yet. And while you were a member of the Legends, you had faith in a brown-haired woman who was about as evil as they come. You had faith that she could be something better than she was. And when the whole world turned their backs on her, you stood strong, directly in front of her, offering her your unyielding support. And let me tell you something, she is forever grateful to you.”

“I love you, Nora. I will _never_ give up on you. Not giving up on you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Look at where I am now. At where _we_ are now. We’re happy, we’re safe, and we’re together. And I’ll always look out for you and take care of whatever you need.”

“I love you too Ray,” Nora whispered and snuggled close to him, her eyes closing.

Ray held Nora close as she relaxed and fell asleep. 

~

The next morning, Ray woke to find the other side of the bed cold. “Nora!?” he called out. 

No answer.

“Nora, love!?” he called out again. When there was no answer for a second time, he got out of bed, pulled on a sweatshirt and put on his slippers and went to find her.

He padded through the house and couldn’t find her. When he got to the kitchen, there was a note from Nora.

_Ray,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave. I have another kid… Obviously this wasn’t great planning, I wanted to spend the day with you. I’m hoping that this will be quick, so I can come back to you._

_I love you,_

_Nora_

Ray sighed and put the note down. He understood that duty called, but couldn’t it have waited until he and Nora got to spend a little bit of time together? Apparently not. Oh well, he could try to make use of this time, _by doing what?_

There wasn’t much to do in the house, everything was clean because they’d moved in and put everything away. Maybe he could do like Nora suggested and go into the city. He went back upstairs to their bathroom and took a quick shower. He put on fresh clothes and decided he would eat breakfast in the city. He closed the door to the house, making sure to lock it before heading towards the city. 

Ray had forgotten how beautiful his city was. He found himself strolling along the waterfront. There were a few people walking along the waterfront as well, he waved at them, and they waved back. For a moment, he was worried they were going to freak out about him being Ray Palmer and _back from the dead_. But since the restart of the universe, it was like it had never happened. He was Ray Palmer, and he’d just moved to the neighborhood with his wife. It took some getting used to- the idea that he was one of a handful of people who knew that there had been a world before this one. 

He stopped for a moment and sighed. He was standing here in Star City, his home. But there was one central piece missing-the reason he was even here at all.

Oliver.

Oliver had given his life to restart the universe and now Star City was without its hero. 

At one point in time, Ray would have considered taking up the mantle, but it didn’t seem right. Especially not now, when there was no crime to be had anywhere in Star City. However, if it ever came to a point where the crime in Star City rose again, he’d put on his suit again in a heartbeat. This was Oliver’s city, and he would protect it. 

Ray’s phone buzzed-

_Hi babe,_

_It looks like today won’t be a quick day. I’m sorry._

_I promise we’ll have a movie and pizza night soon, on me._

_I love you,_ _  
_ _Nora ♡_

Ray sighed. All he wanted was to spend the day with Nora and now he was on his own…

He could call Nate. If Nate wasn’t busy, he’d answer. And if he was busy… Well, Ray knew he’d call back as soon as he was free, but Ray decided to give it a shot.

He rushed home and found the device. He pushed the button and sat on his bed, waiting anxiously.

“Hey buddy!” As soon as Ray heard that voice, something inside his heart crumbled. 

“Whoa, hey, are you good?”

“Yeah, Nate, I am. It’s really good to see and hear you.”

“It’s good to see you too, man,” the projection of Nate grinned. “How are you? How did moving go?”

“Moving was actually pretty smooth, it was easy to unpack our duffle bags… but it took many trips into the city to get more of what we need to live here.”

“I’m glad it went well, buddy. Where’s Nora?”

“Work,” Ray frowned, “I’m not too happy about it.”

“I’m sorry man, but duty calls sometimes,” Nate shrugged. “But as far as I know, we aren’t going anywhere right now, so I’m free to chill.” 

“How’s everything on the ship, how is everyone?”

“We’re doing well. I mean, Ava and Sara are still as in love as they were yesterday, Jon would rather be anywhere else but here, um,”

“That sounds wonderful,” Ray smiled softly. 

“I miss you bud. Promise me you’ll call often.”

“You know I will, I miss you too man, next time I’ll try to have Nora with me so you can say hi.” 

“Sounds good, I love you buddy.”

“Love you too,” Ray nodded, smiled, and ended the call.

He put the device to the side and flopped on his bed. Gosh, he missed his friends, but he couldn’t wait to start this life with Nora. 

Just then the front door of the house opened, “Ray!?”

Ray flung open the bedroom door and flew down the stairs, “You’re home early!”

Nora grinned, “Hi, love.” 

“You’re home early!” He said again and pulled her into his arms.

Nora let herself be enveloped in the hug, “Yes, I am.” 

“Why? How?”

“Magic,” Nora winked. 

Ray chuckled, “I can work with that.” 

“How was your day?” 

“It was… it was fine. I went to the city today.”

“What else did you do today?” Nora pressed.

“Uh, not much.” 

“Ray,” Nora said softly, “It’s literally my magical power to sense when people are upset.” 

“I just, you know I love you, right? And I’d move mountains for you?”

“Yes, I do, Ray,” Nora smiled. “But Ray, what’s wrong?”

“This transition,” Ray began softly, “It’s harder than I anticipated.” 

“Do you want to go back?” She asked in the same tone. “Because Ray, you gave up everything for me-”

“Nora,” Ray glanced at her, “I am so excited to start this life with you, for you to have the room to grow and do what you love, but after being on that ship for five years, the adjustment is harder than I thought. That’s all, so, I called Nate.”

“I wondered.” Nora admitted softly, “Ray, it’s okay for this to be hard, it’s okay for you to miss them, but it’s not okay for you to act like everything is fine. I need you to be honest with me.” 

“You were just so excited, Nora.” Ray replied, “I couldn’t take that from you, I didn’t want you to know that I was struggling.”  
“Ray, in life, you’re supposed to do things with people, have a support system. In marriage, _I’m_ supposed to be that support system. Let me support you, you don’t have to hide it from me.”

At some point, he’d started crying, “I’m sorry,” he said softly into her shoulder.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Nora rubbed his back. “Thank you for being honest with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to the end of Chapter 3!  
> Your comments are welcome and appreciated  
> P.S. The next chapter is really short for reasons I don't know- but its also cute, so I'm not changing it. Just a heads up :)
> 
> ~Have a magical day~


	4. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles. All they do is cuddle.  
> It is 545 words of cuddles.  
> And Ray could be Han Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter is so short, but it is.  
> And I decided to do nothing about it because cuddles are a serotonin boost and if you need one of those, here it is <3

They spent the evening together watching movies and snuggling on the couch and watching movies, specifically  _ Star Wars _ . After all, Star Wars inspired Ray to become an engineer and inventor.

“How many times do you think we’ll watch these together?”

“About a million,” Ray grinned as he watched.

Although they were not watching the  _ Return of the Jedi, _ the moment seemed necessary, and they both seemed to think so because Nora and Ray turned simultaneously.

“I love you,” Nora smiled.

“I know,” Ray did his best to pull off a Han Solo level smirk. 

Nora snuggled close to Ray, and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. Nora smiled softly but didn’t move, content to sit in the comfortable silence with him and  _ Star Wars _ in the background. 

After a while, Ray yawned and Nora looked up, “Tired?”

Ray shrugged, “A little, but I like it here with you.” 

“We have a bed we could snuggle in,” Nora said, matter-of-factly. “And we could buy a TV for the bedroom and watch  _ Star Wars _ in our pajamas in bed and then flip the TV off and go straight to bed.”

Ray chuckled, “Sounds like a worthwhile investment. But I like it out here.” 

As the movie ended, Nora sat up, “Well, now it’s bedtime.” 

Ray stood up and offered Nora his hand, “My lady.”

Nora rolled her eyes as she stood up but blushed slightly as she took his hand, “Thank you, Sir Raymond of the Palms.” She stood on her toes and kissed him gently.

“You know, that technically makes you Lady Nora of the Palms.”

“Yes, however, Lady Nora of the Palms doesn’t roll off the tongue like Sir Raymond of the Palms, so I will stick to being addressed as my lady.” 

“Well my lady, let us adjourn to the bedroom so that we may sleep tonight.” 

Nora snorted, “As you wish, Sir Raymond of the Palms.” 

They went into their bedroom and Ray headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and Nora put on her pajamas, and then they switched before turning off the light and getting into bed. 

~ 

The next morning, Ray woke before Nora and sat outside on their porch.

_ Good call on getting a porch, Ray _ , he thought to himself. It was quiet out, a few people were walking, they waved, he waved and made a mental note to himself to introduce himself to them the next time he saw them and wasn’t in his pajamas.  Ray ran his hands through his hair as he took in the morning around him. He was going to start a life here, maybe have a family here, and at this moment, he decided he was content with what he had and what he was going to have.

“What are you doing out here?” Nora asked, opening the door.

“I woke up, but didn’t want to wake you.” 

“Love, you could have-”

“You’re so peaceful when you sleep, Nor, and I figured with all of your work with the kids, and some being more demanding than others, I thought you would appreciate some sleep.” 

“Well, I also like spending time with you.” Ray patted the step next to him, “So come spend time with me, Mrs. Palmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed these two being adorable.   
> Comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> ~Have a magical day~


	5. Good Boss, Good Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is *quite* long and could probably be two chapters if I wanted it to be but that's a lot of work. 
> 
> I also decided you deserved to see what I think Ray would be like as a boss. 
> 
> Also, surprise :)
> 
> And I obviously do not own any of the Legends characters, but Abby is mine. :)

“Nora!” Ray called. “I have to run to work!”

“Okay!” she hollered back. “Dinner after your meeting?”

“Sure! Tony’s?

“I’ll meet you there! Text me when you’re leaving! I love you!”

“Love you too babe!” Ray called as he headed out the door and to his car.

In the last two years, Ray had built Palmer Tech up again and business was booming. He made his hours flexible, but sometimes meetings like this popped up, and they couldn’t be avoided. 

As he headed into Star City, every time he saw the sign that said it was renamed in his honor, he frowned. He was clearly alive and well, they needed a sign for Oliver. Much more than they needed a sign for him.

“Good evening, boss. Sorry to call you in, but they were insistent."

“It’s no problem, Abby. I’d rather be called in than hear tomorrow that I didn't show up.”

When Ray walked in there was a lot of shouting,

“We can’t delay this-”

“-But we have to!”

“-We have to be safe!”

“Whoa, Whoa!” Ray said, coming to his spot. “What is going on?”

“The QC watch has been having some malfunctions, and they’re too hazardous to the public.”

“Okay,” Ray said. “Then don’t release it, it’s not that hard.”

“Our stock will plummet, Mr. Palmer!” A board member said

“Wow,” Ray said sarcastically. “Our stock will plummet because we kept people safe.  _ How awful _ .”

“With all due respect, Mr. Palmer-”

“And with all due respect to you, Ryan, this is my company. And in my company we value the lives and safety of our customers more than our stocks. Do you hear me?”

Ryan nodded.

“If I find that watch on the market tomorrow, I will find whichever of you let this happen, and attend to your expulsion personally. Are we done?”

The board nodded.

“Okay,” Ray nodded back. “Now I am going home to my wife. And if there’s anything else, it can wait until tomorrow. Good night.” Ray left the room and headed back out.

Abigail stood up, “Good night Mr. Palmer, say hi to Mrs. Palmer for me.”

“Will do. Go home, Abigail.”

“But, Mr. Palmer, sir, my work day ends in an hour.”

“Technically, yes, but it can also end when I say so because I’m the boss,” he grinned. “Go home to your family.”

Abigail grinned, “Thank you, Mr. Palmer.”

Ray nodded before heading out the door and calling Nora.

“Hi, I’m on my way home, do you still want Tony’s?” he asked, getting into the car and switching to Bluetooth.

“Sounds good to me, how was work?” 

“Stupid. Why don’t these people understand I would much rather hold off on the release of something to keep people safe over worrying about stocks. I don’t mean to sound egotistical, but it’s Palmer Tech, I’m not too worried about my stock.”

“They’re businessmen, Ray,” Nora explained, “they care about your stock more than your customers. Come home with Tony’s, and we’ll watch a movie or something.” 

“Okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too, I’ll be home in a half hour or so.” 

“See you soon!”

“Love you,” Ray said as he hung up the phone and sighed. Why was it so hard for his board members to understand that he wasn’t going to push out a device that wasn’t safe? He pulled up to Tony’s and got out of the car.

“Ah! Mr. Palmer!” Tony said as Ray walked in. “A small cheese and a 2-liter?” 

“Yes, sir! Thanks, Tony!”

“Give me five minutes, there’s a cheese pizza in the oven!” 

“Sounds good!” Ray took a seat. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it, killing time. Rene was gearing up to run for re-election to be mayor and Ray was still planning to support him as long as he didn’t do anything stupid. 

“Mr. Palmer!” Tony called from behind the counter. 

Ray stood up, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. 

“10 dollars even, please.” 

Ray handed him a ten dollar bill and slipped a five dollar bill into the tip container.

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Palmer.”

“You’ve been taking care of Nora and I for the last two years, we can repay the favor.”

Tony handed him the pizza, “Say hi to Nora for me and have a good night.”

Ray nodded and went out to the car with the pizza in hand. He got in, set the pizza down, and drove home.

~~~

Minutes later, Ray pulled into the driveway and walked into the house with the pizza, “I’m back!”

Nora came down the stairs, “Hi! I’m sorry people are sucky.” 

Ray set the pizza down on the counter and hugged her, kissing her forehead, “Yeah, me too. But I got to come to you, so it’s worth it. Oh, Abby says hi. So does Tony.” 

“Well aren’t I popular, next time I’ll come with you and talk to Abby. She’s sweet, Ray. Are you good to her?”

“Of course I am! I told her to go home early tonight. She tried to protest because her day is supposed to end in about ten minutes. But I told her, she works for me- And when I’m done, she’s done.”

“I should take her to lunch or something some time. That poor girl seems like she needs a break.”

“Oh, if only you knew,” Ray said, opening the pizza box. “The amount of time I’ve tried to tell her to take a day off and I can manage. She refuses to.”

“I’ll talk to her sometime. You’re a big boy,” she handed him a plate. “You can manage.” 

Ray snorted, “Thank you for that vote of confidence.” He went into the other room and sat at the dining room table.

“I need to tell you something,” Nora sat at the table next to him.

“Okay?” Ray watched at her, a question in his eyes.

“I went to the doctor today, like we planned, because I’ve been really sick recently?”

“Right.”

Nora decided to hand it to him straight, she wasn’t one to beat around the bush, “I’m having a baby, Ray.”

Ray dropped his pizza, “You’re what-”

Nora grinned, “I’m having a baby, Ray. We’re having a baby. You’re going to be a dad, Ray.” 

Ray stood up and hugged Nora, “I can’t believe it. I can’t- Oh my gosh, Nora!”

Nora hugged Ray back, “We’re going to have a family, Ray.” 

The next thing Ray knew, he was crying.

“Ray, why are you crying?”

“This is something I’ve wanted for a long time, and now, to be sharing it with you-” 

Nora smiled at him, “I love you, now eat before pizza gets cold.” 

Ray sat back down, wiped the tears from his face and took a bite of his pizza. “This is really happening. You aren’t twisting my leg or anything?” 

“Raymond Carson Palmer, would I pull your leg about something you’ve been wanting for  _ years _ ?”

Ray chuckled at the fact that she used his full name, “No, I guess not, especially since you addressed me by my full name.” 

“It’s happening Ray.”

Ray found he was unable to stop grinning for the rest of the night. 

~~~

The next morning, Ray rolled over and kissed Nora’s forehead before getting out of bed. Now he was going to have to go to work with this news and not tell anyone. Nora would probably allow him to tell Abigail, and he would probably have to tell her, so he didn’t explode. 

Nora rolled over and reached for his hand, eyes still closed, “I love you,” she murmured. 

“I love you too,” he whispered before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. 

On his way to work, Ray hummed softly to the radio. The news from last night was his adrenaline for everything, and he tried not to think about the fact that his board members would be livid with him because they were supposed to be releasing a new product today and it wasn’t happening. He pulled into the parking lot of Palmer Tech and took a deep breath and loosed it before going inside. 

And he was right, as soon he was in the door, there were four people on him with questions. Ray held up his hand and strode towards the door, “I am not talking to anyone about anything right now. Let me get into my office and get settled for the day,  _ and then _ we’ll talk about how I won’t be releasing the  _ QC _ watch today because it’s a safety hazard.” Ray marched towards the elevator and went directly up to his office. 

“Abby?” he called. “Messages?”

Abby pushed open the door to his office, “A lot of people are mad we aren’t dropping the watch today.”

Ray sighed. “I figured. Anything that isn’t that?” 

“Um,” Abby shuffled through her papers, “Mrs. Palmer wants to come and visit today.”

Ray grinned, “that’s great. We have news. And you can call her Nora, you know that right?”

“Right, I could. But I can’t call you Ray,” Abby cringed. “So you’re Mr. Palmer, and she stays Mrs. Palmer.” 

Ray nodded, “Makes sense. If the board comes to see me, I don’t want to see them. We have a meeting today anyway.” 

Abby nodded, “I think I got a message from a man named Nate Heywood-”

Ray’s head instantly shot up, “What did he say?”

“He’s in town, and he said he wants to see you… do I know him?”

Ray shook his head, “No, but he’s my best friend.” 

Abby smiled, “Friends are an important thing to have.”

Ray’s eyes narrowed, “Abby… did you go home last night when I told you to?” 

Abby averted her gaze.

“Abby!” Ray protested. “You have to take some time for yourself!”

“I don’t want to be fired.”

“Abby,” Ray said seriously. “Look at me. I am  _ asking you  _ to take some time off. You outshine yourself more and more each day.  _ Please _ , I think I will survive without you.”

“You think?”

“Abby, I am requiring you to take the rest of the week off. You can stay today, but the rest of the week. Do you hear me?”

“Mr. Palmer, what will you do?”

“Nora has been wanting to come to work with me for a while, so she’ll come with me.”

“Mr. Palmer-”

“Abby,” Ray said warningly.  
Abby sighed in defeat. “Okay, Mr. Palmer.” 

“Thank you, any other messages?”

Abby shook her head. “No, sir.” 

Ray nodded and turned to his computer. 

Abby retreated to her desk out front. 

~~~

Ray looked up and saw Nora was getting ready to knock. “Come on in, love.”

Nora opened the door, “Abby looks like she’s been fired. What did you say to her?”

“I told her to take the rest of the week off. She deserves it.”

Nora nodded, “Ah. She does. I’ll try to reason with her later. Woman to Woman. Did you tell her our news?”   
Ray shook his head, “You’re the one carrying our child. You should tell whoever… although, Nate is in town. So I want to tell him.”

“You definitely get to tell him. He’s your best friend. I’m going to call Abby back in.” 

Ray nodded as she did exactly that.

“Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Palmer?” Abby said, still looking nervous.

“Remember how I said we had some news?” 

“Yes, I do.” Abby said glancing between Ray and Nora. 

“Well,” a grin spread across Nora’s face, “We’re expecting a baby.”

Abby’s eyes widened as Ray took Nora’s hand, nodding, “Oh my gosh! That’s amazing! Congratulations!”

“Thank you, Abby!” Ray and Nora chorused together.

“But Mr. Palmer, you said-”

“Abby,” Nora said gently. “Please take the week off. We’re so early into this that I can be here to help Ray and not get tired out quickly. I promise it will be okay, and I promise no one is mad.”

Relief seemed to wash over Abby’s face, “Okay. I’ll put some things in order today to make your life easier.” She nodded to the both of them, “And congratulations again.”

As Abby left, Ray turned to Nora, “How did you do that?” 

“Do what?”

“Talk to her like that? Make her understand I wasn’t mad or upset?” 

“I talked to her. When you spend many years as a possessed demon child, you just want someone  _ to talk to _ . And I know that’s cheesy, but that makes it easier for me to approach people. Just like that.”

“Just like that,” Ray echoed and looked at Nora.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Like what?”

“Like whatever that is,” Nora gestured. 

“Oh, I _ still can’t believe we’re having a baby _ look? Because I feel like that’s what I’m doing.”

Nora sat in the chair across from Ray. “I think you’re right. I’m so excited, I’m terrified too-”

“Why?” Ray asked. “You’ll be the best mom ever.” 

“But Ray, I didn’t exactly have a normal childhood…”

“No,” Ray agreed, “ _ But _ I’ll help you. You aren’t alone in this. You may not have had a ‘normal’ childhood, but you are a good person with a kind heart, and in my experience, that makes the perfect mom.” 

Nora smiled at him, “Thank you, Ray. I love you and I know you’ll be the best dad to our child. Now, I love you, but I know you have work to do. Would you like me to stay? Or go? I can help Abby?”

“Why don’t you help Abby,” Ray nodded. “and talk to her too.” 

Nora stood up, “I love you. Have a good day, be rational with your board.” 

“I will. I love you too.” Ray stood up and walked around his desk to open the door for her, “My lady.”

Nora snorted, “Thank you, Ray.” 

Ray smiled at her, closed the door behind her and returned to his desk.

~~~

Nora went up to Abby’s desk, “Hi Abby,” she smiled. “I’m here to help you with whatever you need… or just to chat.” 

“Oh, Mrs. Palmer, you don’t need to help me with anything, I’m okay. But I am happy to talk with you.”

“What do you want to talk about? And please, call me Nora.”

“Mrs. Palmer, with all due respect, I had this conversation with Mr. Palmer earlier. He told me I could call you Nora, but it’s not something I’m comfortable with. He’s my boss, you are his wife, I couldn’t possibly call you something other than Mrs. Palmer.” 

Nora nodded. “I understand. Now, what would you like to talk about? Is Ray a good boss?”

Abby smiled, she loved talking about how good of a boss he was to her, “He’s the best boss. He makes sure I take a day off if I need it. I don’t usually, but he’s learned to tell when I’ve worked too much and makes me do it anyway. 

“Ray never wants anyone to work more than they have to, especially on his behalf.” 

“I know,” Abby chuckled. “Before me, let me tell you, this office was a mess.”

“I bet,” Nora laughed too. “The day he came home and told me he had finally hired an assistant- I thought he was kidding.” 

“But it’s great working for him, even though sometimes I work more than I should, or he wants me to.”

“Abby, it’s okay to take a break. Ray can handle himself.” 

“I know, Mrs. Palmer, but I’m just worried if I give anything less than one hundred percent, he’d fire me.” 

“Ray wouldn’t hurt a fly, Abby.” 

“I know that but still-”

Just then, in his office, Ray slammed his fist on his table. Nora looked alarmed.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Palmer. Just give him a minute and I’ll go in there. It is usually the board’s fault.” 

Nora stood up, as if to go in there.

“Mrs. Palmer,” Abby said softly. “It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll go in there right now if it makes you feel better.” 

Nora nodded and Abby walked up to Ray’s office door and knocked. “Mr. Palmer?”

Ray looked up and motioned for Abby to come in. “Hi Abby, what can I do for you?”

Abby stepped into the office. “Are you okay?”

Ray sighed, “Yes, I’m fine. The board still wants to put out the watch today, and they’re trying to override me.” 

Abby frowned, “What are they saying?” 

“It’s all the crap about how we have to worry about our stocks and our business will plummet and blah blah blah…”

“Have you considered putting out a statement?” 

Ray looked at her, “I try to avoid those.”

“But if  _ you  _ put it out. Not solely from Palmer Tech, from  _ you _ , explaining why you’re not releasing the watch today…”

Ray nodded. “I like your train of thought.” 

Abby smiled. “See, that wasn’t so hard… what will be hard is telling the board you did it. You have fun with that.” 

Ray chuckled. “Thanks Abby.” 

Abby nodded and left the office to head back to her desk, “See,” she said to Nora, “he’s fine. He just needs a logical voice sometimes.” 

“What was that about?” 

“The board is still trying to go behind his back and release the watch today. So I told him if he puts out a statement directly from him explaining what’s going on, the public is more likely to take it easy.” 

“Goodness, Ray should give you a promotion.” 

Abby shrugged. “I like it here. I get to tell people to go away if I know Mr. Palmer doesn’t want to see them, and I can try to keep him sane, so he comes home to you, not stressed.” 

Nora smiled. “Well, I appreciate it. Truly.” 

Abby smiled back. “You’re welcome, Mrs. Palmer.” 

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can help with?”

Abby shook her head. “I’ll leave you detailed instructions for when you’re in here this week. And you should probably go home and get some rest while you still can.” 

Nora stood up, “Thank you, Abby. Enjoy your time off, I’ll take care of Ray.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Palmer. Have a good day!” She turned back to her computer and Nora went back to Ray’s office and knocked on the door.

Ray looked up and motioned for her to come in as he typed, “Hi,” he said as she entered. “I’m trying to finish up this statement. Did Abby explain her thought to you?”

“Yes she did. And Ray, you should consider giving her a raise or a promotion or something.”

“I know,” Ray agreed, “And I want to, but any time I bring it up to her she always says some variation of, ‘I don’t need a promotion, Mr. Palmer,’ or, ‘I’m fine where I am, Mr. Palmer.’ , so I’ve stopped trying and just try to let her know that I appreciate all that she does for me.” 

Nora nodded. “Good. On the next secretary’s day or administrative assistant’s day, or whatever, do something nice for her.” 

Ray nodded. “I will. She deserves it. Are you heading out for today?” 

“I am. I’ll see you at home. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I very much hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> Comments are always appreciated, especially ones that help with pop culture references. Thank you, Cedric!
> 
> ~Have a magical day~


	6. He Makes Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Hi.  
> I'm still here, still alive.  
> And possibly a horrible person because it's been so long since I updated. I'm sorry.
> 
> Please enjoy this one.

At home, Nora laid on the couch and took a nap until Ray arrived from work. When Ray walked in the door and saw Nora on the couch, he smiled to himself. He walked over and kissed her forehead. 

“Hi,” Nora said groggily. 

“Go back to sleep,” Ray whispered. “I’m going to whip up some dinner.” 

Nora rolled over and went back to sleep. 

Ray went into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. In the midst of preparations, he heard Nora get up. Expecting her to come into the kitchen, he didn’t say anything… until he heard her rush up the stars and collapse on the floor of the bathroom. He set down the knife he was using before rushing up the stairs, “Nora!?”

Nora was on the floor of the bathroom throwing up into the toilet. 

Ray sat down beside her and pulled the hair back out of her face, “It’s okay,” he whispered. “You’re okay. Get it all out.” Was he saying all the right things to her at this moment? Ray had no idea… he was flying by the seat of his pants. 

Nora kept throwing up. “Can I have a towel?” 

Ray opened the cabinet under the sink and grabbed a towel. “Here.”

Nora took it and leaned away from the toilet, wiping her face and chin. “Sorry I disturbed you.” 

Ray shook his head, “You didn’t disturb anything. I only wish I had been up here faster to help you.” 

“This usually happens when you aren’t home, I’ve learned how to manage it.” 

Ray frowned. It happened when he wasn’t home. “I wish you would have told me sooner. You know I’d take time off to take care of you.” 

“Throwing up comes with having a baby, Ray.” 

Ray sighed, “And I know you can handle yourself, because you’re strong like that. But I want to help you. I want to do everything I can to make this easier for you.” 

Nora scooted next to him, “You already do everything you can to make things easier for me, Ray.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, “I’ll figure something out.”

“I love you, Ray.”

“I love you too... I was planning to make spaghetti for dinner, but if that’s too heavy right now, I can make something else?” 

“Spaghetti is fine,” Nora replied, “I’ll just eat a smaller portion, so I can keep it down. You make the best spaghetti, and we haven’t had a spaghetti night in such a long time.”

“Promise you’re okay?”

“Yes, Ray.” 

“I’ll go downstairs and finish.” Ray stood up and headed towards the door. He paused and turned around. “Hey- I love you.”

Nora smiled up at him, “I love you too.” 

~

A few months later

Ray-

The ultrasound is scheduled for 4:30, will you be able to make it?

Nora,

I should be able to make it. 

They finally fixed all the issues with the watch 

So we can push it out and the planning meeting

is scheduled for tomorrow morning. 

Love you. See you this afternoon. ❤

Okay. I’ll see you this afternoon. 

I love you too, Sir Raymond of the Palms. 

~~~

“Am I late?” Ray said, rushing into the waiting room.

Nora stood up and glanced at her watch, “It’s 4:28, love. You’re all right.” 

“I thought I was never going to get out, but then Abby came in and was like, ‘Mr. Palmer is going and there’s nothing any of you can do about it.’”

Nora hugged Ray, “Give her a raise.” 

Ray squeezed Nora gently, “It’s on my list.” 

“Nora Palmer?” the doctor called. 

“That would be me.” Nora took Ray’s hand as they walked with the doctor. 

“Hello, Mrs. Palmer. I’m Doctor Naomi Allen.” Dr. Allen led them into the room. “Lie on the table Mrs. Palmer.” 

Nora got up on the table and laid down. She reached for Ray’s hand- he took it and sat down next to her.

“Do you two have a preferred gender?”

Nora and Ray shared a look, “We don’t have a preference. We’re just excited to be parents.”

“Well… how about being the parents of a baby boy?”

Both Ray and Nora broke into huge grins. “A boy?” 

Ray stood up and leaned over to kiss Nora, “we’re having a boy.” 

“Congratulations!” Dr. Allen said before stepping out of the room. 

“We’re having a boy,” Ray repeated, grinning. 

Nora sat up and hugged Ray, “Yes we are.” 

“Shall we go home then? Maybe get some Tony’s to celebrate?” 

“That sounds good to me.” 

“I’ll pick it up.” Ray pulled Nora to him and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too and I can’t wait to watch you with our son.” 

~

“So, what color are we painting the nursery?” Ray asked as they ate dinner.

“Regardless of what gender we were having, I wanted to paint it blue. I love blue.” 

“That’s kind of what I was thinking… I am just so excited, Nora.”

“I know Ray. It’s so sweet to watch you be so excited and so nervous at the same time.”

“What if I-”

“No.”

“Nora-”

“No, Ray. I know what you’re going to say and the answer is no.” 

Ray frowned. “How did you know what I was going to say.”

“Because I know you. You’re going to get in your own head about not being a good dad. And you’re not going to do that. You’re going to be a great dad.” 

“And you,” Ray smiled at her, “will be the best mom in the universe. Okay actually- I’m tying you with my mom.”

“As you should. Your mother is a good woman.”

“When are you planning to tell Nate?” 

“I was planning to wait until we knew the gender. And I want you to be there too.”

“Ray, I have a thought.” 

“Hm?”

“I was thinking… what if Nate was the godfather of our son.”

Ray dropped his fork.

“Do you not like the idea?”

“No!” Ray exclaimed. “No, I love it! I just can’t believe the thought didn’t even cross my mind.” 

“Well, when you go to talk to him about having the baby, ask him.”

“You have to be there too. It’s your baby and it was your thought to ask him about being godfather.” 

“How about after dinner?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” 

Ray and Nora continued to eat. Then they cleared the table and went up to their room to call Nate.

“Hey, Ray! What’s up!? NATE!! RAY IS CALLING!” Sara shouted.

“Life is pretty good. How are things?”

“We’re hanging in there-”

“Hi Nora! How are you?”

Nora chuckled. “I’m well Sara, thank you.” 

Just then, Nate slid into view. “Ray! My man! It’s been a few.”

“You were just in town a month or two ago.”

“I’ll leave y’all alone.” Sara dipped an imaginary hat and slipped out of view.

“What’s up? You never call without a reason. And Nora, I love you, but I’ve seen you in our calls three times in the last two years.” 

Nora laughed. “You’re not wrong Nate. We have some news and Ray insisted I had to be here to share it.” 

“Wait- hold up.”

“I know you’ve put it together. So let me tell you.” Ray smiled at the projection of Nate. “We’re having a baby.” 

“Holy- are you serious!?”

Nora chuckled. “That’s what Ray said. And we were also wondering if you’d be the godfather… of our son.”

“You want me to be the godfather…” Nate trailed off, putting the rest of it together. “Of your son!? You’re having a boy!?”

“Yes.” Ray smiled at Nate. “We are. And he’s due in November.” 

“I can’t believe this!” 

“You can’t believe what?” Sara came back into the frame. 

“We’re having a baby.” Nora smiled. “He’s due in November.” 

“Congratulations!!” Sara exclaimed. “I’m so happy for you two.” 

“Thank you!” Ray and Nora chorused.

“I’ll go tell everyone else.” Sara disappeared out of the frame again.

“You’re really having a baby.” 

Ray nodded. “Yeah, Nate. We really are.” 

“That’s so exciting. I am honored you’re asking me to be his godfather.” 

“Will you do it?” Nora asked.

“Oh!” Nate exclaimed. He’d forgotten to formally accept.  _ Good job, Nate _ . “Yes! Absolutely!” 

Ray grinned. “Yesssssssss! If you have a chance, please come visit before the baby is here… and after the baby is here.” 

“I absolutely will.” 

Nora smiled at Nate. “Thank you for agreeing to be a part of our son’s life.” 

“Absolutely. Thank you times a million for asking me. Now I’m going to let you go now, so you two can enjoy your night.” 

“Thanks, Nate. I love you man.” 

“I love you too. Good night.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did skip through the doctor's appointment kind of because I don't know any of that stuff, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> ...I most likely will write a separate, quick story of Ray and Nate when Nate came to town because it sounds like a fun time


	7. Happy Wife, Happy Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray loves his wife :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so, this chapter is rough. I struggled writing it.  
> However, I did want to have a chapter in between the previous chapter and the final chapter so here it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it a little and you stick around for the last one!

The next morning, Ray got up and kissed Nora on the forehead before heading downstairs to the kitchen quietly. He wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed. In the kitchen, he pulled out a frying pan and took the eggs out of the refrigerator. Ray cracked the eggs in a bowl and whisked them, humming to himself. He went back to the fridge and pulled out some bacon for himself to enjoy, and of course, if Nora wanted. 

Ray plated the eggs and the bacon and poured Nora a glass of orange juice. He carried the breakfast upstairs to their bedroom and placed it on her bedside table before sitting next to her and rubbing her back gently.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Nora rolled over slowly. “Hi, Ray. I love you, but I would like to sleep.”

Ray smiled at her. “I made you breakfast. You can eat it and go back to sleep?” 

“What did you make me?”

“Scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice.”

“Ooh, Ray Palmer, I love you.” 

Ray grinned as Nora sat up. “I do my best to impress my lady.” He kissed her forehead.

“You definitely won this morning.” 

Ray handed her the plate. “Just a little brown, exactly like you like them.”

“Crispy bacon?”

“Absolutely.”

“Ooooh, I love you so much more.”

Ray leaned over and kissed her. “I love you too, Mrs. Palmer.”

Nora ate some of her eggs and bacon. “Ooh, this is delicious. Did you make some for yourself?” 

“Not yet. I figured you might go back to bed and then I could make myself eggs.”

Nora kept eating. “These are delicious.”

“Maybe I’ll make mine in the grease from your bacon- some dirty eggs.” 

“That sounds good.” Nora reached for her orange juice and took a drink. “This is good too.”

“I can’t take much credit for that.” Ray chuckled. “I took it out of the fridge and poured it into a glass.”

“Well, it’s delicious.” Nora finished her breakfast and snuggled back under the covers. “I love you. Thank you for breakfast. Go away.” 

“I love you too.” Ray kissed Nora and then kissed her forehead. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

Nora smiled at Ray as he left the room with her breakfast. He headed downstairs and made himself those dirty eggs he was talking about earlier and took them out to the porch to eat. While he was on the porch, Ray got an idea. 

Ray rushed back into the house with his plate and set it in the sink. He wrote Nora a quick note so if she woke, she knew where he was. He grabbed his coat and a pair of shoes, pulled them on, and left. 

It was still an early morning so Ray stopped and grabbed himself a coffee, so he didn’t overwhelm the staff of the flower shop when he arrived. As he meandered through the city, Ray smiled to himself. He was going to raise his son here- he was starting a family with Nora and the thought excited and terrified him. A new life was coming into the world and it was going to depend on him to survive. He didn’t know how to be a dad, but he was going to try his best. 

As he stepped up to the flower shop, Ray disposed of his coffee and pushed open the door. He wandered through the aisles, looking for flowers.   
“Can I help you, sir?”

Ray smiled at the associate. “Yes, as a matter of fact, you can. I want to get some flowers for my wife- sunflowers and daisies if possible.” 

“Right this way, sir!” she smiled back at him. As they walked, she explained: “So I can arrange them into a vase, if that’s what you’re thinking. So the flowers are mixed within each other?” 

“That sounds wonderful, thank you so much! I apologize for being here so early. She’s sleeping right now and I want to surprise her.”

The associate found the flowers Ray was looking for and brought them to the counter. “Do you see a vase you like?” 

Ray pointed. “I like that blue one.” 

The associate took it down, cut the flowers, and began arranging them in the vase. 

“That looks really nice.” Ray admired the arrangement. 

“Thank you! Anything else I can get you?” 

“No ma’am.” He got out his card to pay. “Thank you so much for your help!” Ray paid, thanked the associate and went home. 

When Ray got home, he heard the shower running, and he smiled. Nora was at least awake, which meant she’d be downstairs soon. 

Nora came downstairs, toweling her hair off. “Ray?” she called. 

“In here!” He called. 

“Hi Babe.” she smiled. 

“Hi! Did you sleep well?”

“I did! How about- Ray?” she cut off.

“Yes, love?”

“Are those for me?” She pointed to the flowers. 

“It’s entirely possible, yes.” he grinned. 

“Ray! They’re beautiful!”

Ray wrapped his arms around her. “You’re beautiful, I love you, you’re going to be the best mom.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> You made it to the end, I'm proud.   
> The next chapter is the final one and I do have a plan for it so hopefully you will enjoy it!
> 
> If you are American, Happy Thanksgiving!!  
> If you are not, Happy Holidays!!


	8. The Palmers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Y'all! This is the final chapter of my first complete fanfiction pretty much ever. I am really excited about it and I hope the end satisfies you as much as it satisfied me and a dear friend of mine.

_ A few months later…  _

At four in the morning, Nora gripped Ray’s arm. “Ray.” She whispered. “Ray.”

He rolled over groggily. “Yes, dear?” 

“The baby- I think it’s coming.” 

“Like right now?”

“No, Ray, I’m just pulling your leg. Yes right now!” Nora attempted to sit up.

Ray bolted up, suddenly running on adrenaline. “Hang on, hang on, I’ll help you up.” He rushed to the other side of the bed and extended both arms toward her.

Nora grabbed onto his forearms and pulled herself up. “Oh!” Nora exclaimed as stood up. “Baby is definitely coming.” 

“Okay. Okay. Ooookay.” Ray said as he tried to develop a plan in his head. 

“Ray. Stop. Focus.” Nora snapped at him. “The bag is by the door. The keys are also by the door. And do you know where your shoes are?”

“Let me guess. By the door.” He refrained from rolling his eyes- he was tired, okay?

“Bingo.” Nora grabbed her phone off the charger and headed for the door. She had to stop a couple times as she felt contractions. 

“Are you okay?” Ray said worriedly. 

“Fine, fine. The baby is just ready to be here. I have to admit, I would not have chosen 4:30 am, but he clearly didn’t ask me.”

Ray laughed. “Let’s get going then.” He opened the door of the garage for her and then rushed out to help her down the stairs. 

Nora took his hand and used her other to hold onto the railing to walk herself down the stairs. When she got into the car, she turned to Ray. “You forgot the bag.”

“Oh shoot. I’ll be right back.” Ray rushed into the house, grabbed the bag, and rushed back out to the car. “Got it. We can go now.”

As they drove, Ray reached for Nora’s hand. “How are you feeling right now?” 

“I’m tired, I’m hungry, and in the long process of bringing another human into the world. I’m pretty much all over the place.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Nora squeezed Ray’s hand. “Ray?”  
“Hmm?”

“You’re speeding.” 

“Oh!” Ray slowed down. “Sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“Getting pulled over won’t help.” Nora reasoned. “And we’re almost there.”

Ray pulled into the hospital and parked. He took the keys out of the ignition and put them in his pocket before rushing around to help Nora out. He opened the door and Nora got herself out and headed toward the hospital door. Ray grabbed the bag out of the backseat and followed Nora into the hospital. 

“Hello!” The receptionist smiled at them. “How may I help you?”

“I’m going to have a baby today.” Nora smiled.

The receptionist. “Congratulations! Let's get you situated. Who’s your doctor?” 

“Dr. Allen- Naomi Allen.” Nora prompted, just in case there was more than one.

“Alright, if you could fill out this paperwork, we’ll get you a room as fast as possible.” The receptionist handed Nora the paperwork. 

Ray and Nora sat down. “Ray?”

“Yes, love?”

“We could be parents by the end of today.” 

“Yeah,” Ray said quietly. “It’s a little scary.” 

“Don’t be nervous. You’re not giving birth.”

“That’s true. But you are. And that makes me nervous.”

“I’ll be okay.” Nora smiled at him as she went back up to the receptionist and handed her the paperwork. 

“We can take you right this way. Mr. Palmer, you’re welcome to come too.” 

Ray picked up the hospital bag and followed them in. 

As they hooked Nora up to her various machines, Ray took a seat and ran his hands over his face. Goodness, he was so tired. 

“Ray?” Nora said gently.

“Hm?” his head shot up.

“The doctor said it’ll be a while before anything happens- so you can get some sleep, okay?”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to be awake?”

“I’m also going to try and sleep but I promise I’ll wake you, or someone will wake you if something happens.”

“I love you, Nora. So much. You’re going to be the best mom.” 

“I love you too, Ray. You’re going to be the best dad, and I can’t wait to raise our son with you.”

Ray smiled at her and closed his eyes.

Before she drifted off to sleep, Nora sent a text message.

_ I’ll be there _ . Was the reply. 

~

A few hours later, Ray jolted awake, temporarily forgetting where he was. 

“Ray!” Nora turned to look at him. “It’s okay!” 

“I just forgot where I was for a second.” He went to Nora’s bedside and kissed her on the forehead. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay right now. Tired. Nervous.” 

“Do you need anything to eat?” 

“I’m not hungry, but I’d take some water.”

“I’ll be right back.” Ray left the room and headed into the hallway. 

Ray wandered the halls of the hospital in an attempt to find the cafeteria. After successfully wandering into the cafeteria, Ray bought a couple bottles of water for Nora and himself- he might as well be prepared. He headed back to the room and pushed open the door- he nearly dropped the bottles. “Nora!?”

“It’s just a contraction, Ray. It was a strong one, but I'm okay. Are you sure you'll be able to stay in here?” 

“I’ll be okay.” 

Nora winced again and Ray’s instincts kicked in and he rushed to her. 

“Ray- I’m okay. It’s just getting closer to being time.” 

“Okay. Okay. Okay.”

“Hey, Ray?” 

“Yes, Nora?”

“Why don’t you go into the waiting room?”

“Are you sure?”

“Just trust me.”

Ray looked at her suspiciously and headed into the waiting room. 

At this point, it’s about 10:30 am and Ray would just like for his son to be here and for his wife to be healthy and safe. 

He almost missed it. 

“Hey, buddy.” 

Ray paused. He knew that voice. 

He whirled around. And there he was. Nate Heywood, his best friend, in the flesh. 

“You- you’re here! What? How?” Ray engulfed him in a hug.

“You are still terrible at bro hugs, Ray Palmer.” 

Ray pulled back and looked at Nate. “I can’t believe you’re here. How?”

“Nora texted me at five o’clock this morning.”

“She texted you-”

“-At five o’clock this morning, yes.” Nate grinned.

“To ask you to come here for me!?” Ray’s eyes widened.

“Yes, she did.” 

Ray plowed past Nate and into Nora’s room. 

“Hi, Ray.” Nora smiled at him. 

“You- you- you brought Nate here for me?” He still could not get his head around this. 

“I did. I figured you could use a friend today.”

Nate peeked up over Ray’s shoulder. “Hi, Nora.” he grinned. 

“Hey, Nate! Thanks for coming.” 

“I’m honored you asked me to come. I promise I will be valiant in my attempt to keep Ray calm.” 

“It seems to already be working.” Nora chuckled, smiling at Ray. 

Ray grinned back at her. “I still can’t believe you called him here. I’m just trying to be at your beck and call to make this as easy as possible.” 

“If you frustrate me while I’m pushing, I am booting you to the hallway.” Nora winced. Her contractions were getting much closer together.

Ray made an attempt to go to her but then he paused. “Sorry, sorry.” 

The doctor came in just then. “Mrs. Palmer, I think it’s time to push.” 

Ray went over to Nora and squeezed her hand. “I love you,” he whispered. “You can do this.” He kissed her forehead. “I’m going to go out, but I’ll be right outside, okay?”

“I love you too.” Nora looked up at him. “Everything will be fine.”

Ray squeezed her hand again and headed toward the door. He paused briefly at the doorframe. “I love you. You’re my hero.” 

“I love you too, Sir Raymond of the Palms.” 

Ray smiled at her again before stepping out into the hallway and sitting on the floor right by the door. 

Nate came out shortly after and sat right by him. “You good?” 

“I’m just nervous. Which is why I’m sitting here and not in a chair over there.” 

Nate nudged Ray’s knee with his own. “So tell me-”

“About?”

“What are you most excited about for being a dad?” 

“I get to teach him so many things. How to stand, how to walk, how to read, how to play games, how to build things. I get to snuggle him while he’s little, I get to be the one he comes to when he gets hurt and I get to teach him how to be nice to women.” 

Nate grinned. “You’re so excited already, it’s all over your face.” 

Just then, Nora let out a guttural groan and Ray leaped up. 

“Ray, stop.” 

“Did you not just hear that?” 

“Of course I heard it, I’m not deaf, but she’ll be fine Ray. The doctor would be out here right now if she wasn’t fine. Childbirth is painful. I, obviously, do not speak from experience, but you married one of the toughest people I’ve ever met, I promise Nora is okay.” 

Ray took a deep breath. “She’s fine. She’s fine,” he repeated. 

“Yes, Ray.” Nate placed a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “She’s fine. Do you need water?”

“I-I have a bottle in the room.” 

“Do you want me to get it?” 

“I mean-no. I’ll get it.”

“I’ll be right out here, buddy.” Nate smiled at him. “Take a deep breath, go on in.” 

Ray took a deep breath and pushed the door open. In the room, he went to grab the water and quickly leave.

“Ray?” An almost silent voice said. 

He turned and went to Nora. “Hi, love. How are you doing? Can I get you anything?” 

“Our son here is a fighter and does not want to come out. I, however, would like him to. He’s not listening- like someone I know.” She stuck her tongue out at Ray. 

“So you’re doing well, then?”

“Oh god, no. I am in so much pain. If our son could move faster, this would be so much better.” 

Ray went and stood near Nora's stomach. “Hey. You. Yes, you. If you could join us earthside soon, we would-mostly your mother at this moment- appreciate it.”

Nora nearly screamed.

Ray gripped her hand. “You can do this. I’ll stay right here.” 

“Okay, Nora. Give it everything you’ve got. He’s close.” Dr. Allen looked at Nora and gave a firm nod. 

“Push, Nora. I’ll be right here.” 

Nora squeezed Ray’s hand to the point where his knuckles were white and she let loose a scream and then they heard it. 

Ray looked at Nora, tears pooling in his eyes. He kissed her forehead. “I’m so proud of you.” 

With tears pooling in her own eyes, Nora took a deep breath. Listening to the sound of her son's cry was, at this moment in time, such a beautiful sound. 

“Mason Nathaniel Palmer,” Nora said softly. “Our boy is here, Ray.” 

Having finished cleaning him up, the nurse in the room handed Mason to Nora gently. “Congratulations! He’s a very healthy baby. 6 pounds, 7 ounces and he’s 21 inches long. Congratulations again.” 

Nora kissed Mason’s forehead. “Hello, my beautiful boy.” 

Ray put a hand on Nora’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “I love you both so much. You’re my whole world.” 

Nora smiled up at Ray. “I love you.” She couldn’t stop looking at Mason. “Should we maybe tell Nate? I say we like you have a choice. Go get Nate.” If she was being honest, Nora just wanted a moment with her son. 

Ray kissed her forehead again and left the room to find Nate. He looked down at the floor right beside the door and noted that Nate had moved. Ray couldn’t blame him, the floor was not comfortable. Ray went into the waiting room and found Nate. 

Nate stood up to greet him and they met in the middle of the room. 

“The newest member of the Palmer family was born at 11:36 this morning and his name is Mason-”

“Ray! That’s amazing!” Nate grinned. 

“His name is Mason Nathaniel Palmer.” Ray grinned. 

“Mason Nathaniel. That’s a great name, Ray. Wait-  _ Nathaniel? _ Like- after me?” Nate said quietly. 

Ray really did not think he could grin any wider. “Yes, after you.”

“Me! But why?”

“Nora and I talked about it.” Ray began. “We both agreed that we wanted our son to have a middle name that carried a personal meaning to us so then we began discussing important people in our lives. And I hesitated because it seemed cheesy, but I suggested Nathaniel, after you. Because you, Nate, have been by my side since I first met you. You’ve kept me away from the dark and always showed me the light and I can’t think of a better way to honor you than that.”

Tears streamed down Nate’s face as he pulled Ray into a hug. “I’m honored Ray, truly.” Nate pulled out of the hug and looked at Ray. “Do I get to meet him?” 

Ray nodded and led Nate toward the room. He peeked his head around the door as he knocked on it gently. “I brought Uncle Nate!” 

Nora looked up and smiled. “Hi.” she said gently and put a finger to her lips. “Mason fell asleep.” 

Ray came over and opened his arms and Nora shifted so she could put Mason in Ray’s arms. Ray grinned. “Nor, he’s perfect.” He leaned down and kissed Mason’s forehead. 

Nate looked at Ray. “Let me take a picture!” 

Ray walked over to Nora and placed Mason in her arms. Then he sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her. “I love you, Nora.”

“I love you too, Ray.” Nora rested her head on Ray’s shoulder.

As Nate took their first picture as a family of three, Ray’s smile grew wider. Ray, Nora, and Mason- a family of three.

The Palmers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We made it to the end, this is still crazy to me! I hope you enjoyed this story so much and I hope you'll come back as I post more stories about Ray and Nora and across other fandoms.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> ~Have a magical day~


End file.
